Dark Days
by Lightwavers
Summary: Twilight and her new friends head into the Everfree to retrieve the Elements of Harmony, but a nasty surprise greets them once they arrive.


It was odd. Twilight hadn't encountered any real threats on her way into the Everfree, and now she was right next to the castle where the Elements of Harmony were supposed to be, with new friends beside her ready to take on anything. She supposed it was a bit much to expect an insane alicorn who thought that eternal night would work out to do something to stop the one threat to her rule. Or even realize it was a threat in the first place. Still, she _had_ taken out Celestia, so she was dangerous. Better to tread with caution than to get a nasty surprise.

"In here," she whispered, sticking her head in the main entrance.

It was empty. The light of the moon along with the absolute stillness gave the place a very creepy atmosphere. Twilight put her hoof down on the floor, then drew it back with a startled hiss. The sound echoed throughout the room, seeming to get louder before it faded away. She drew in a deep breath. It was this or let Nightmare Moon have control of Eques—

"It's okay if you don't want to go first, Twilight. I _love_ going first!" Pinkie Pie bounced past Twilight with a large smile, somehow managing to make the echoes of her stomps sound like applause.

Pinkie Pie was right. Nothing to be afraid of. Twilight trotted into the castle.

"I think we have to find the throne room. Can anyone see—"

"Twilight, dearie, if there's anything I know, it's fashion. And it would be unfashionable in the _extreme_ to put the throne room anywhere but the highest place in the castle. Though not in a tower, of course. Follow me." Rarity led the way forward, looking as unconcerned with their situation as Pinkie Pie. She might be obsessed with fashion, but under her flouncy tastes there was a mare of _steel_.

Twilight followed, content to walk behind the two, and subtly observed the rest of her group. Applejack looked about as stressed as could be, which, Twilight was ashamed to admit to herself, made her feel a lot better about her own nerves. Rainbow Dash was strutting forward with obviously false bravado, seeing as how she jumped back with a little squeak every time she saw a shadow that she _swore_ hadn't been there before. Fluttershy was trailing at the back of the group, flinching back every time Rainbow Dash made a sudden movement.

"And here we are! The royal throne room, located in the most tasteful location in the castle. I must say, I do wish I could meet the architects of this fine building. They obviously knew—what was that?"

Everyone stopped moving and strained their ears for the slightest sound.

"Looks like a false alar—" Rainbow Dash began, then shut her mouth as she caught the next sound.

"Help..."

"What do y'all reckon it is? I don't rightly think that other so-called 'Princess' would try a trick half so complicated as this. She looked like she'd had a bit too much cider, if y'all get my drift," Applejack said, looking left and right for anything out of the ordinary.

Twilight joined the search, then saw Pinkie Pie round the throne. "Pinkie, don't! We really should stick together. We don't know what—"

"Princess Celestia? What are you doing lying down on the floor like that?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Help...please."

"Princess?" Twilight galloped to where Pinkie Pie was standing, then skidded to a halt next to her.

"Dear Celestia!" Twilight put a hoof to her mouth.

In front of her lay her teacher sprawled on the stone floor, ethereal mane faded to a dull pink.

"Ah...you're here. Tell me...was anyone hurt?"

"No Princess," Twilight said softly. There she was, almost dead on the floor, and all her teacher could think about was the safety of her subjects. Tears welled up in Twilight's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't get your hints sooner. If I'd gotten the Elements before the Celebration, this might...this..."

Twilight slumped down against her mentor's fallen body, tears now falling in earnest. "Whatever happens, I just want you to know...you were the best teacher ever. You taught me so much."

"My...student," Celestia said, an urgent fire suddenly filling her eyes. "You must listen, for I have one last task thee must complete."

"Anything, Princess." Twilight wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The Elements. I fought Nightmare Moon, and was able to force her back to the moon where she belongs for attempting to usurp my authority. But I did not have the Elements. You must take them upon yourselves and give them to me so I can renew the seal for another thousand years."

"Yes. Of course, Princess," Twilight said, standing up. "Everypony, look around for a series of colored stones. There should be six of them."

Applejack initially looked uncertain, but when Twilight looked at her with a questioning gaze she shook her head and offered a small grin, then trotted off to look for the Elements with everypony else.

Twilight was reluctant to leave the Princess, but the sooner they got this over with the sooner they could get her mentor to a hospital.

"Over here! I found a bunch of balls in a circle!" Pinkie Pie said, attempting to balance a faint pink one on her nose.

"Careful with that! It's an ancient relic, and could break at any moment," Twilight said, yanking at the Element into the air with her magic.

"Okie dokie! Let's get these to the Princess!" Pinkie Pie said, scooping another one up and flinging it into the air, where it too settled on her nose.

"Actually, I think I'll carry them," Twilight said, levitating all the Elements so they chased themselves around her in a circular orbit, then walked toward the Princess. Wait. One of them was missing.

 _Oh well,_ she thought with a shrug. _Five out of six's not bad. We can always find the last one after Celestia gets better_.

"Celestia! I have the—"

They disappeared with a pop.

"Where..."

"The moon," Celestia said, standing up. Her ethereal mane was back in place.

"Celestia! You're okay!" Twilight said, making little hops and feeling a huge smile spread across her face. She hadn't messed up terribly after all! The Princess was okay, Nightmare Moon was gone, and...and why was the Princess looking at her that way?

"You have been a tremendous help. I could never have ensured that my rule would be complete without you. You may ask one boon of me."

"What?" Twilight squeaked.

And then Celestia turned into Nightmare Moon.

Her friends all stopped what they were doing and stared.

"But...you're not insane? Does that mean you won't do the eternal night thing?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid I was serious about that," the Nightmare said with a sad smile. "My sister has left you all woefully unprepared. Many great evils will emerge in the coming years, and my citizens must be strong enough to deal with hardship. I would have preferred to do this more peacefully, with training camps and tournaments of strength, but my sister has left me no choice."

"No! You don't have to do this!" Twilight said, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"I'm afraid I will. However, you six have demonstrated remarkable strength and tenacity in managing to reach this place so quickly. If you are ever in need of anything, seek me out at my sister's old palace. Your training as my personal guards will be harsh, but you will not want for food or shelter."

Space seemed to stretch, a void of pure _emptiness_ opening up in the place where Nightmare Moon was and then disappearing.

"No..."

A quiet chime sounded. Twilight almost ignored it, but she'd been a scientist her whole life. She reluctantly raised her head, and then her jaws dropped open.

In the middle of the circle where the five Elements had been was a purple jewel. It called to her. Twilight stepped forward, vaguely noticing her friends were all facing her with questioning but patient looks on their faces. She would explain in a moment. Planning and busywork, those were problems for later.

Right now, she had hope.


End file.
